


Skin and Bone

by lb4



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Affair, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, break up with oc, kind of??, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lb4/pseuds/lb4
Summary: Some people have to navigate other people and relationships before finding their way to each other - but when they are meant to be - they will always make it there eventually.Bones and Reader find each other."It was always youFalling for meNow there's always timeCalling for meI'm the light blinking at the end of the roadBlink back, to let me know"
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Skin and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct any errors!  
Hit me up on tumblr, anotherstartrekimagineblog for requests <3  
Feedback is very much appreciated!

Another night you'd been brushed off by your boyfriend in favour of his buddies. Another night you are sat alone, surrounded only about your bitter thoughts of your tragic excuse for a relationship… or so you thought until you heard the chime from the door to your quarters.

"Come in." You called dejectedly, assuming it was your drunk boyfriend trying to get you to come hang out with his insufferable friends.

Instead, a tall, dark and handsome Leonard McCoy towered in the doorway.

"Saw your boyfriend with those mouthbreathers he calls friends, thought I'd check in on you." He says, stepping through the threshold.

"Yeah? Lucky you." Your laugh is derisive. "Come in, please." 

Leonard makes strides into the room with his long legs, stopping in front of where you are lounging on the couch. 

You lift your legs and allow him to take his seat beside you before resting your feet into his lap - a position you'd both gotten used to in your many nights together. 

"Would you like a drink?" You turn slightly to the side table with conveniently placed alcohol on top.

"Please, darlin'." He offers you a smile as you pour the whiskey generously and hand it to him - he takes a sip quickly. 

"How was your day?" 

"Fine. Long. Nice to end the day with you." He smirks, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Yeah, come to think of it I'd much rather be spending my night with you. What am I even doing dating him?" You laugh. 

The plainness of the words startles Leonard. 

"We can't keep this up forever, you know." He says sincerely, picking your feet up off his lap and placing them on the couch. He sits up, looking concerned. 

"Keep what up?" You ask. 

"This, whatever this is we're doin', Darlin'." 

He takes another sip of his drink. "It's not right. You're a taken woman." 

You sigh, you want to say something about how you're just friends and nothing more but you know that couldn't be farther from the truth. It had always been him. 

"I suppose you're right," You settle on.

"I think you'd be better off as mine, but I can't make that decision, sweetheart. Think about it, let me know." He downs the rest of his drink in at once, places the glass and exits your room, looking back and giving you a reassuring smile. 

* * *

Leonard usually ate lunch in his office in sickbay - too dedicated to his work to take his mind off it for too long. Today, the last thing he was thinking about was work, so he headed to the mess hall in the hope of seeing Jim or Uhura. He needed to talk to someone about the close call of the previous evening. He knew they would never cross that line whilst she was in a relationship, but now they had reached a crossroads.

Leonard got his meal and took a seat alone, knowing crew from the bridge would be showing up shortly as their shift came to an end. His quiet moment didn't last long. 

"She been cheating on me with you, huh?" A man shouts, getting up in Leonard's face and pulling him up by the front of his shirt. 

"Woah now boy, back up." Leonard pushes the man back, but nothing more. His hands ball into fists - he is trying hard to restrain himself. (Y/N) must've broken it off shortly after he left last night.  "Nothin's happened, she's better than that, but did she leave you for me? C'mon, it was just a matter of time." He laughs in a slightly cocky way. He is not one to be arrogant, but after watching the woman he loves waste her time on this guy, he couldn't help but be slightly pleased about how things had turned out. 

The words aggravate the man further and he lunges for Leonard, only to be pulled back now by surrounding crew members.

"You're a real fucking piece of work, McCoy." He snarls.

"Lieutenant!" Jim's voice calls through the crowd at the aggressor, silencing everyone. "To your quarters, now. That's an order." 

The lieutenant hangs his head, nods at his Captain and takes his leave from the mess hall.

Jim disperses the crowd before approaching the doctor.

"You know, I'm used the name-calling and violence being directed toward me. What happened, Bones?" 

* * *

You had spent your entire shift distracted. Whilst you felt a great sense of relief at ending your failing relationship, the break-up had gotten pretty intense and words had been exchanged. 

You thought you'd done the right thing by breaking it off the moment you truly realised you had feelings for someone else, but you couldn't help but feel guilty. Your ex probably cared more about his wounded ego than actually losing you, but you still never wanted to be seen as wayward. 

You were pleased to be back at your quarters and looking forward to hopefully finding a way to unwind.  You decided to tidy up your quarters - cleaning always helped your mind feel a little bit clearer. 

A chime at your door startles you from your thinking.

"Who is it?" You call out, a sense of nervousness in your voice. You hoped your ex hadn't come back to cause more trouble. 

"It's me." Leonard's voice calls, and you reply, telling him to come in. 

As he stood in your doorway again like he had the previous night, you finally felt able to admire his form freely in your mind.

He had a slight smile on his face and a sympathetic look in his eye. 

He wasn't an overly muscular man but was broad and strong nevertheless. You admired his arms and wished more than anything you were wrapped up in them.

"Well, I ran into your ex." He smirks, crossing the threshold into your room.

"What?" You call out, instinctively stepping closer to him, caressing his face and looking for a sign of injury.

He gently removes your hand, pressing a slight kiss to it before holding it firmly.

"'M fine. Promise." 

"What did he do?" You ask, full of concern.

"I'd rather talk about us." His expression softens and becomes very sincere.

"Us?" You say suggestively, smirking. 

"Well, I suppose you took my words to heart darlin'?" 

"I did, Mr McCoy. I've cared about you, and you made me realise just exactly how I cared about you." 

"I'm glad to hear that."

He steps closer toward you, his strong and masculine scent surrounding you. Every time you've got a hint of his smell, you had always yearned for more, and now it was all-consuming.

"You're all mine now?" He asks, voice deep and low, making every hair on the back of your neck stand up. 

You stare up into his eyes, speaking a truth that had been unspoken for far too long.

"All yours, Leonard. I think I always was." 

With that, he leans in for your first kiss. Firm, and trying to convey the need, patience, wanting… 

His hands cup your face as he goes in for another, your hand coming up to thread through his short brunette strands. 

Leonard's lips are full, soft and insistent - claiming you exactly as he had intended to all along. You could lose yourself in this feeling, warmth and joy spreading throughout your body at just the simple connection of lips. 

Your hands move to caress his shoulders, your fingertips hoping to survey every piece of skin underneath. 

Even with the fabric barrier, Leonard clearly enjoys your touch but wants more, breaking the kiss momentarily to remove himself of his shirt. 

"Fuck." You gasp, finally getting to take in the broad expanse of his skin, peppered with brown hair. 

"My god woman, keep lookin' at me like that." 

He growls. 

"I'd rather touch." You say, returning your hands to exploring his pecs and arms, grasping at his muscles with want. Leonard let's out a low groan at your attention before getting impatient.

He grabs the hem of your uniform dress and pulls it up and over your head. He stops momentarily, holding it whilst your hands are trapped in the fabric above your head, your body stretched out in a delicious way. 

"You're gorgeous, sweetheart." His eyes trail up and down every inch of your body and the look sets your nerves on fire. He tosses the garment behind him and moves closer, pressing your bodies together and walking you back until you're pressed against a hard surface.

His body cages you against the wall, his frame taller and stronger than yours. The thought sends a rush through you. 

You move in to kiss Leonard again, capturing his lips in a more needy kiss, gently running his lower lip through your teeth and eliciting more noise from the man.

This seemingly ignites something in Leonard, as he pushes his body harder into yours, and presses more kisses down your jaw and to your neck - nipping and kissing, drawing gasps and moans from you. 

One of his hands pulls your bra strap ever so slightly down your shoulder, and then dips into the cup, caressing and grabbing your breasts with fervour. All your nerves react to the touch.

His kisses dip down to your collar bone and your knees go completely weak, thank god the man has you pinned to the wall with hips and had his growing erection pressed against your core. 

"Let's get this off you." He wraps his hands around your back, taking hold of the clasp of your bra. "Heard these things are pretty uncomfortable." He quirks an eyebrow. 

"Get it off and get your hands back on me." You plead. 

"Yes, Ma'am." He fiddles for a moment before freeing the fastener and slipping the bra down your arms. 

His bare chest is then pressed against yours, and he snakes a hand down your body, brushing your stomach before dipping below your waistband - straight into your wet folds. 

"All this for me darlin'? He asks, his voice dripping with lust. "Did he make you feel like this?" He circles your clit with his fingers, torturously slow. 

You cry out at his words. Nothing and no one compares to the man in front of you. 

He stops his ministrations entirely. "I asked you a question." 

"Did he" He begins rubbing you again. "Make you", his teeth capture the skin on your neck "feel", he presses a kiss to the spot, "like this?" 

He roughly moves his hand so his fingers slip inside you and his thumb puts pressure on your clit. 

"No, Leonard, god." You sob. 

His long digits begin to pump in and out of you - curling slightly to brush your insides in the perfect way. "Good." He calls, stretching out the word in his gorgeous accent. 

"God, I want you." 

"Then take me." You whine. 

The man withdraws his hand, grabs your hips and spins you in his grasp, pushing your body against the wall and pulling your ass backward into him. 

He quickly whips off the last remaining layer on your body and steps back to work on freeing himself from the confines of his trousers and underwear. 

"Touch yourself for me, darlin'." He demands. 

Your fingers find your clit as you begin to massage yourself, waiting for him. 

"You ready for me?" He takes ahold of his girth and strokes himself slowly, kicking off the last of his clothes too. 

You wiggle impatiently, but the man is rubbing himself between your folds and coating himself with your wetness. He teases for a few moments more pushing himself in all in one go. 

"Aaah, fuck!" You cry out at the sensation of him filling you completely. He is long and thick, and already brushing against you perfectly. 

He thrusts into you slowly and deeply - savouring every push and tightening his grip on you - whilst leaning in to press kisses to the back of your neck and shoulders.

You can't help but release all the noises the pleasure causes, and in worry of being too loud, you clasp one hand over your mouth to moan into instead. Leonard gently coaxes the hand away, and gently pins your arms above your head, completely towering you and filling you. 

"Let me hear you, sweetheart." He whispers and increased his pace unexpectedly, making you moan even louder. 

He keeps up the quick pace for several moments, fucking you thoroughly and roughly and keeping you writhing beneath him before he asks to change the pace.

He releases your arms from the wall, gently withdraws from you, and then leads you over to the bed where he climbs over you and cages you again with his large frame.

You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down for a deep kiss, swiping your tongue against his, spurring him on. 

He takes your legs and places them on his shoulders as he lines up again with your entrance and plunges in deeply and slowly. He uses his leverage to push into you closer, your legs folding and allowing him to come face to face with you - noses brushing together and eyes locked on each other. Your hands desperately hold on to the strong muscles of his arms.

"You were made for me, darlin'." He coos, and begins his first real thrust, making sure he gives you as much of him as he can possibly give. You cry out at the completely consuming sensation. His pace then becomes insistent, cock brushing against you and making you cry out all over again. 

You can't look anywhere other than at him as you scream and moan repeatedly - he looks as if he could completely devour you, and doesn't lose eye contact for a single second, making your pleasure more intense and focused. 

There's nothing else that matters right now other than staying focused on each other and the shared noise of your groans.

Leonard separates from you, but still can't tear his eyes away.

As he continues to drive his cock into you, he reaches to start massaging your clit. His hands are so legendary in every way. 

He keeps driving into you at a slow and steady pace - gentle and yet claiming. With the combination of his cock sliding in and out of you and his massaging of your clit, you feel yourself growing dizzy as you get closer to the edge.

His free hand is gripping your hip hard, his fingers are digging in and are sure to leave bruises that will mark you as his. 

You moan out at the thought of it, and Leonard decides to pick up the pace of his rubbing. 

You really were ridiculously wet, and this allowed his fingers to glide quickly and efficiently, driving you absolutely wild already.

Your eyes close, your breathing gets shorter, your moans higher-pitched, you can practically see stars behind your eyelids. 

"You gonna cum for me?" He asks, the pressure of his fingers and the feeling of him inside you has you there. "Look at me, darlin." 

Your eyes open and lock onto his, the intensity is unreal as you focus on him and his darkened, lustful gaze. You finally let go and pleasure floods your every sense.

"Fuck, Leonard." You scream, not able to be concerned with the volume of your pleasure anymore. 

You spasm around his cock and fingers, and he continues to drive into you, wringing every last sensation from you. He smiles, pleased with the fruits of his efforts and your name falling off his lips. 

He removes his fingers when you finish riding your wave, but you continue to writhe on him, clearly wanting him to fuck you more despite your orgasm. "Please…" you whine, coaxing him into beginning his fucking again.

He leans in close again, making sure every single inch of him is filling you up and stretching you out. He claims your lips in a sweet but possessive kiss, then starts thrusting hard and deep, pushing you firmly into the bed with every moment. 

"As your attending physician I know it would be safe, but can I cum inside you darlin'?" He asks. Even at this moment, the man finds the time to be his humorous self. 

"Please, fill me." You cry out, and he doesn't need to be told twice. 

He's staring you down again, and you can see the crazy and loving look in his eyes as he is brought closer to his orgasm.

"I'm all yours, claim me." 

His fucking becomes quicker and erratic, as his brow furrows and his look becomes dark until he finally spills himself inside you with one hard, claiming thrust. He groans deeply, in a primal way as he fills you up, gently rocking his hips. 

You both pant and take a moment to regain yourselves. Your foreheads are pressed together and the smiles stretch wide on your faces. 

After a few moments, Leonard pulls out and you whine at the loss of him. He collapses next to you on his back before pulling you to lay over his chest and body, drawing gentle and soothing circles on your arm with his finger. 

"I've loved you for so long, sweetheart." He whispers, pressing a kiss against your forehead. 

You hug yourself tighter to him.

"I've loved you just as long." 

  
  



End file.
